Los Santos International Airport (HD Universe)
'' For the GTA San Andreas rendition, see Los Santos International Airport (3D Universe) Los Santos International Airport (LSIA or LSX) is an international airport located in Los Santos, to the west of the port and to the south of La Puerta in GTA V. The LSIA district is also the location of the airport's nearby warehouses, restaurants and hotels. Like its 3D Universe rendition, it is based on the Los Angeles International Airport (LAX). Description The airport consists of three runways, one on its north-western side used for small business jets and two on its southern side used for large commercial aircraft. GTA V is the first game in the HD universe in which players can see planes taking off and landing on their own, as well the first game in the HD universe that allows the player to fully control the large Boeing 747-inspired commercial Jets. There are also some unenterable smaller airliners similar to the Airbus A320 around the main terminal. The aircraft seen in the airport belong to multiple distinct airlines, unlike all other airports in the series which only featured aircraft belonging to one specific airline (for example: Plummet Airlines in Escobar International or FlyUS in Francis International). Trespassing on the runways will result in a three-star wanted level unless the player purchases a hangar as either Franklin or Michael, which allows the player to roam around the entire airport safely. NOOSE has a branch based at LSX. There is high security at the entrances to the airport with CCTV and at least one armed guard at all the vehicle entrances. The entrance and approach road to the passenger terminal is patrolled by police officers armed with automatic weapons. Features The airport has two unique jumps on its Terminal, which are small runway ads that move up to a 90 degree angle. It also offers a flight school, which can be used by all three characters to boost their flight skills. As mentioned above, there are two hangars south of the runways that can each be purchased by either Michael or Franklin. They can be used to store aircraft or vehicles bought from Warstock Cache & Carry. Trevor cannot purchase a hangar, most likely due to his ability to access the one on Sandy Shores Airfield. Devin Weston has his own hangar which is located to the left as soon as the player enters the runway area. Molly Schultz is accidentally killed in this hangar when she gets sucked into a Jet's engine during Legal Trouble. A single interior hallway can be accessed on the southern side of the airport, between both Pegasus Concierge hangars. The hallway is narrow containing two Sprunk vending machines as well as a ladder that grants access to the roof of the structure. Airlines and Destinations Transport The LSIA is well served by the Los Santos Transit due to how active LSIA is. There is a LSIA Parking Station provided for travellers to park their vehicles while coming into the airport or coming out. There is also the Terminal 4 Station located nearby for people trying to enter or exit the terminal grounds. Roads and Streets *Exceptionalists Way *New Empire Way Businesses *Alpha Mail *Bilgeco *Dineasoar *Escalera Rent-a-Car *Jetsam *Opium Nights Hotel *Poppy House Restaurant *Sightings Bar & Restaurant *Touchdown Car Rentals *Von Crastenburg Hotel *Xero Gas Law Enforcement * NOOSE - LSIA Branch In the game there are usually two LSPD officers with carbine rifles and body armor guarding the airport. The LSX does not have its own police department like its counter part, LAX which is covered by the Los Angeles World Airports Police Department(LAWAPD for short), but instead are covered by the LSPD. Gallery LSX-GTAV-map.jpg|Roadmap of the airport. LSIA-GTAV-overview1.jpg|The airpor as seen from the runways intersection. LSIA-GTAV-terminaloverview.jpg|The airport terminal, as seen from the north. LSIA-GTAV-terminaloverview2.jpg|Terminal seen from the south. LSIA-GTAV-terminalpassengers.jpg|Passengers outside the terminal. landing airliner.jpg|An airliner landing in the airport, in the beta version, as seen in Michael's trailer. GTA 5 airport.jpg|Another view of the beta airport in the same trailer. Unused airliner liveries can be seen. Screenshot1-6-9-13-GTAV.jpg|A Shamal taking off from the airport. LSIA-GTAV-Hangars.jpg|South hangar with FlyUS Jets on it. neighborhood-airport.jpg|An advertisement for the Sightings bar & restaurant at LSX, as seen in the GTAV digital manual. OpiumNights-GTAV.jpg|Opium Nights Hotel. CrastenburgHotel1-GTAV.jpg|Von Crastenburg Hotel. Mission Appearances GTA V *By the Book *Eye In The Sky *Bury the Hatchet *Legal Trouble GTA Online *A Titan of a Job *The Los Santos Connection Trivia * However LSIA has realistic runways, the blast pads have been painted wrong. * The two parallel runways is called 33 and 12. This is wrong since the opposite angle for 33 is 15 - not 12 and the opposite angle for 12 is 30 - not 33. * While LSIA is the only international airport in Grand Theft Auto V, there is also a long airstrip in Fort Zancudo, a regional airport in Grand Senora Desert, and a small dirt airstrip in Grapeseed. As the game progresses and Trevor's safe house shifts to the Vanilla Unicorn in Downtown Los Santos, Trevor's inability to purchase a hangar at LSIA becomes somewhat problematic as he must return to Blaine County to access any aircraft he may have purchased. * Entering the airport will give you a 3 star wanted level until it has been bought, as opposed to GTA IV's 4 stars. * This airport is one of the only known spawn points for the Stretch. One of the hangars on the airport grounds has both a white and black Stretch parked outside, most likely for the transport of VIPs to and from the airport. * Strangely, when you fly over the airport, the air traffic controller will warn the player to divert the area, but will sometimes warn the player that they will be shot down, even though there are no P-996 LAZER 's that will spawn behind the player's aircraft to shoot them down. * Trying to park the Titan in Michael's or Franklin's hangar (if you purchased the hangar), leaving the hangar and coming back will cause the Titan to spawn, glitch out, and explode. The reason for this is because planes can only spawn on one side in the hangar (the left side), so therefore the plane cannot fit. de:Los Santos International Airport (V) Category:Airports Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Places Category:Places in Los Santos Category:Restricted Areas